Despicable Me
by ren.o5.zuki
Summary: Inspired by the movie Despicable Me. It is purely IchiRuki and no other pairings are involved. Please Read and Review! It'll be much appreciated. :D


AN: Uh, so Hi! I'm kinda back with the writing business. Major writer's block occurred within me and it's somehow disappointing. This story was inspired by the movie **Despicable Me **due to excessive cuteness of the little girl (forgot the name) who made me smile widely.

For those who know my story about the cheesy lines of IchiRuki, I'll be trying to make and upload the next chapter ASAP. I've been very busy with schools stuff. College thing is kind of killing me from the insides already… T.T But yeah… Sorry. I'm REALLY SORRY.

back to the story…

Disclaimer: I am not Kubo Tite and I did not create Despicable Me. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Despicable Me**

Her eyes widened from what she's seeing at the instant. She stared at it as if her life depends on it. She took a step closer at the object that caught her attention. Her hands are about to touch the object but was stopped when a certain 'kill-joy' called her name.

"Oi, Rukia!"

The amazement on her face disappears. A frown plastered on her face as she looked at him. "What?" She asked in annoyance.

"Let's get going, okay?" He said, getting irritated that the attention of the girl he's on a date with is on another object. The two of them were currently on a date; they've been going out for almost 2 months. Ever since the war ended, they tried to step up into a new stage of relationship. Confessing for them is such an embarrassing thing because the two of them isn't that romantic. But a little push from a psychotic father and crazy friends was a big help.

"But Ichigo-" Rukia's eyes shift from serious to a pleading look. She looked once again at the object.

What is the object, you ask? Well, it's no other than the newest release of the limited Chappy doll. The said doll has a fancy white dress on it, making it look like an angel, and with a black hair which nearly resembles her hair.

She stared at it for a very long time and turned to face Ichigo with a pouting lips and a puppy-eyed look.

'Ugh, those look of hers!' Ichigo thought. Even though he hated how she gave him that look, he can't resist the fact that she is cute. Really cute.

What came out of her mouth must be the last thing that he wants to hear from her.

"Ichigo! It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!"

She emphasizes the word Die, giving it a long pitch sound. Speaking of die, it seems that Ichigo died on the inside, making him cringed. He slapped himself inwardly.

With those words, Ichigo knows very well what they mean: Rukia wants the doll so badly. He groaned in defeat and gave her the annoyed look.

"King, you're so whipped!" His hollow butt in, laughing his ass out by his King's actions.

"Shut up, you asshole!" Ichigo hissed back. His hollow left him alone while hysterically laughing.

'That bastard!'

Rukia gave him a confused look. "Ichi?"

He groaned and grabbed Rukia's hand, making her gasped in surprise. She squealed when she saw where their destination is - the Chappy store. Her eyes widened in excitement, giving her the image of a cute child who's about to have the best gift in the world. Best gift, indeed.

Ichigo deepened the scowl on his face, ignoring the looks that the other people are giving him. Like he said before, he could've dyed his hair black if he gives a damn but unfortunately he doesn't. He immediately grabbed the object of his annoyance, a.k.a the object of Rukia's happiness, Chappy, and went straight ahead the counter.

"That would be $400, Sir." The woman on the counter, whose smile kind of resembles Shinji's which gives Ichigo the creeps, stated.

'The hell? That freakin' doll costs that much?' Ichigo groaned for the nth time. It's too late for him to back out, especially when you're talking about Rukia. Man, he was such a whipped.

He handed the money and received the doll afterwards. The counter girl smiled at him once again, making him cringed. Seeing this, Rukia glared at the woman only to be greeted by a wider, creepier smile that made her spine shiver.

The moment they got outside the store, a big sigh of relief escaped his lips. He turned to Rukia and gave her the doll which she gladly accepts, her face showing a look of amazement and joy. She cuddled it very tightly and mumbled thank you.

"Yeah, whatever."

The next thing happened surprised him big time. He felt her lips on his cheek, startling him from where he is standing. Ichigo's face turned deep red, making him look like a strawberry with an orange head. He heard Rukia giggled and they began walking towards their destination.

He placed an arm on her shoulders, making Rukia smile. Everything seems to be peaceful and calm between the two of them until...

"It's so fluffy!"

'Way to ruin the moment, Rukia.'

* * *

AN: I don't know a lot of things about dollars so sorry for the doll's price. :D So yeah, did you guys like it? Is it enough to satisfy your IchiRuki fangirlismness? HAHA. Thanks for reading it! Please do make a review…suggestions and other story-related things are very accepted. :)


End file.
